


Merry Christmas

by Cats_Obsessions



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Christmas Together, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, OC, Overboss - Freeform, Porter Gage's birthday, Romance, all the fluff is in chapter two, its just backstory, light violence in chapter one, you can skip it if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Obsessions/pseuds/Cats_Obsessions
Summary: Overboss Cathleen Winter throws a Christmas Eve party and things get a little out of hand, prompting her to prepare a special surprise for Gage on their first Christmas together.





	1. Christmas Eve

It was Christmas Eve, and Nuka World overboss Cathleen Winter was throwing a party to commemorate both the holiday and the taking of all five parks. It had been three months since the new boss had come to town, and everything was beginning to look better for the gangs; they had new land and increased income as Cat adjusted their tactics to more business like pursuits- mimicking those she used in past work for pre-war mobs.

Life was good. 

Strands of Christmas lights hung from nearly every surface in the Fizztop Grille per the boss’ request, a large Charlie Brown Christmas tree that Gage helped her get was propped up in the corner. Bowls of punch, bottles of booze, and a variety of snacks laid out on the counters for the taking as a pitiful holiday buffet. Some bosses and several of each gang’s most trusted people scattered around the room, mostly keeping to their own factions. Others that helped or advised also enjoyed the party, including Shank and Maddox- a gang favorite. 

Cat sighed as she scanned the crowd for Gage. She wouldn’t be surprised if he left already. He wasn’t a fan of people. Well, most people, anyways. The two of them had become exceedingly close over the months Cat had been there. She often felt like he was the only person in the Commonwealth that understood her.

Shank’s voice snapped Cat out of her thoughts “Hey Boss, you’re looking nice tonight.” 

The petite woman was wearing a form fitting black dress with a slit up the side- one of her nicest dresses from her collection of preserved pre-war fashion. 

“Oh, thanks” she said half heartedly. “Are you enjoying the party?” 

“I’m enjoying the view.” He responded, his words more noticeably slurred, stepping closer toward her.

Cat could feel the hairs on her neck stand on end, warning her to be cautious. She had a reputation as one not to be messed with, but she tried to remain cordial with others until they had misstepped far enough to warrant punishment. 

She decided to test him. “The Park is nice at this time.” 

“Yea? I could show you something nice.” He leaned toward her closer.

“Not interested. Beat it, jackass.” She said coldly, stiffening every muscle in her body, suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling of disgust and anger, unable to shake off the unavoidable sensation of fear that came with unwanted propositions.

“Oh come one, pretty girl.” Shank swayed slightly as he haphazardly stumbled forward, his grubby hand landing on her ass. 

Instantly, Cat pushed the drunk man away from her forcefully. Like a blur, the next thing she saw was Gage’s fist connecting with Shank’s face. The force of the blow threw Shank to the ground, but he didn’t give up so easily. He lunged himself at Gage and the two exchanged blows in an aggressive competition for dominance. As Gage was landing more punches than he was receiving, Cat stood back and watched. She was no stranger to gangs, even if raiders functioned differently than mobsters, this wasn’t something she should interrupt without due cause, so she feined calmness. 

It wasn’t until Shank was on the ground with bloodied mouth that he pulled out a large knife from his boot. 

“I’ll fucking kill you for that.” He spat, blood dripping down his mouth.

At that, Cat decided to step in. She was quick to kick him back and plant the heel of her boot on his wrist, pinning his wrist to the ground, causing him to drop the knife from pain.

Shank cried in pain. “Let me go, bitch!”

Gage caught on and dove to restrain the smaller man’s other arm in the same way before he could grab Cat.

She retrieved the knife,quickly plunging it into Shank’s hand and pinning him to the floor. He screamed in pain.

“You made three big mistakes tonight. Your biggest mistake was that you thought you could take advantage of me. Then, you fucking touched me!” She reached out to Gage, taking the knife he always kept on his boot and stabbing it into Shank’s other hand. The man cried out again. “Maybe I would’ve taken a few fingers for that and let you live, but no- you threatened Gage.” 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please-“ He sputtered as blood began to pool on the ground.

“I bet you are. Good news, I’m feeling generous.” She pulled the knives from his wounds.

“Porter, that’s enough” she signaled to Gage to step back, which he did.

Cat grabbed Shank by his collar and heaved him to his feet with Gage’s knife to his throat as a silent threat to cooperate. She pushed him backward to the outdoor elevator and pressed the call button, beginning its slow ascent to the grille.

“Consider your treatment merciful.”

Cat stepped back before kicking Shank off the ledge, his body falling through the air before impacting the half raised elevator with a heavy thud. 

She smirked to herself, turning to face the group of quiet onlookers. Mason was smiling wildly, while Mags and William looked content- which was as good as she could expect from them. Nisha was irritated as always, probably angry there wasn’t more blood, but Cat could care less.

“Parties over. You can get the fuck out of my place now.” She said forcefully.

When everyone was slow to move, Gage piped up “You heard the Boss, get out!” 

Everyone was quick to leave after that while Cat stood and watched, Gage’s bloodied knife still in her hand. She knew Shank wasn’t dead; the fall hadn’t been enough for that and wounds like his could heal, but it was enough of a show to assert her dominance in the park- a constant battle with the bloodthirsty raiders. 

Mason was sure to pass her on his way out. “Very nicely handled, Boss.” He muttered. “Though, you gotta give Shank some credit- at least he wasn’t too chicken to try and get what he wants… unlike Gage.”

“What is that supposed to mean!?” Cat hissed. Gage didn’t want her position, if that’s what Mason was implying. She was sure of that.

“We all see the way he looks at ya. I can practically smell the pheromones.” Mason chuckled before sauntering off with the rest of his gang. Cat only rolled her eyes in response. 

Once the doors were shut, Gage’s eyes locked on her. 

“You okay, Boss?”

“I’m fine, Porter. You?” She said quietly. 

“I’m good.” 

They both washed up quietly, removing the blood from their hands, and Cat cleaning Gage’s knife. She noticed the abrasions on his knuckles.

“Sit down” she said, motioning for the couch as she pulled out a medical kit from under the kitchen counter.

The two sat on the couch as Cat glanced over Gage’s injuries.

“I’m fine, really. It’s just a lousy fist fight.” 

“You got hurt because of me. I want to make sure you’re okay.” 

Gage smirked at her response. “It’s in my job description.”

“Regardless- thank you... It means a lot to me.” She said softly.

Cat reached up to the cut and bruise on Gage’s face. She placed her hand gently on his cheek and ran her thumb gently over the cut. She couldn’t help but notice the freckles that’s speckled his face or the crimson color spreading across his cheeks.

“Hm.”

“What is it?”

Cat bit her lip nervously. “I think… Mason might have been right about something.”

“What’s that, Boss?”

“I, um- just something about how you never take what you really want.”

Gage gave her a skeptical expression but didn’t respond, letting her clean up his wounds and wrap bandages over his knuckles, never becoming less red in the face as she took her time to gingerly run her hands over each injured area.

Mason's suggestion stayed on her mind; if he was right, she was going to have to make a move soon if she ever wanted to learn Gage's true feelings.


	2. Happy Birthday, Porter Gage

“Merry Christmas, Porter!” Cat exclaimed as he walked into the Fizztop Grille Christmas morning.

“Merry Christmas, Boss. Got any fun plans for us today?” 

“Yea, actually.” A large smile grew on her face, her copper eyes practically sparkling with excitement. “I got you something!” 

Gage’s eyebrows knit together. “What? Why?”

“Because it’s Christmas.” She responded. When his expression didn’t change she added “and you’ve helped me so much, I wanted to do something nice for you.”

He shifted where he stood. “Ah, you didn’t have to do that… I didn’t get you anything.” He said quietly, glancing at the floor.

“It’s okay! I know I didn’t really warn you. I didn’t want you to feel obligated.” She explained. “Just close your eyes for a moment. I couldn’t exactly wrap it for you.” 

Gage followed her directions, not looking any less awkward. When she grabbed his hand to place the gift in it, he flinched slightly.

She placed the custom painted heavily modded gun in his hand, letting go only when she saw him grip it. 

His eyes flew open at the touch of cold metal. He stared at the weapon in his hand, mouth slightly agape, drinking in the colors and modifications that peppered it. Porter Gage was a man of simple pleasures; he didn’t spend time drinking excessively, doing chems, or chasing after women. No, weapons, work, and knowledge were what made him happy. Though Cat knew he wouldn’t admit the last one, so weapons it is.

“Like it?” Cat smiled nervously.

“Yea… yea. This is fuckin amazing, Boss. Where did you get this??” He tried to conceal his excitement, but it certainly wasn’t working. 

She giggled in response. “It’s just a little something I put together with parts from the Commonwealth. I thought maybe we could spend the holiday testing it out- I know a place a little north of here having some problems with ferals.”

The light in his eyes couldn’t be concealed as he looked up at her. “Hell yea.” 

So, the two spent Christmas Day doing exactly what they did best. The mission wasn’t serious and the ferals were scattered enough to make them easy pickings, allowing Gage and Cat to spend most their time talking, laughing, and challenging each other to shooting games. 

It wasn’t long before the sky grew dim and the stars began to shine above them. A cool breeze was in the air and the night was silent aside from their footsteps as they walked back to the Fizztop Grille.

Cat stopped while they were still outside of the park. “Gage, there’s one more thing I wanted to give you.” 

“Oh come on, Boss. This is already more than I deserve.” He protested, uncomfortable with anyone doing anything for him- as always. 

“No no, hear me out- it’s not for Christmas.

“No?”

“No, it’s for your birthday.”

Gage froze in his tracks, all his muscles going stiff and his jaw clenching. 

“You remembered that?” He said.

“Of course!” Cat replied cheerily. 

“Nah, Boss. I don’t celebrate that. Nothin’ worth caring about.” 

“That’s not true. Just let me give you this. Please. If you don’t like it, you don’t have to keep it…” Gage pursed his lips and nodded in consent. “Okay, close your eyes.” 

The raider did as told. Cat took a deep breath in, attempting to calm the butterflies in her stomach that fluttered like a flock of birds. Timidly, she stepped toward him. Time itself felt like it slowed, every action felt like it took exceeding amounts of effort. She could feel her breath speeding and heart pounding, licking her lips as she closed the distance between them. Her hand reached up to the nape is his neck while the other rested on his chest as her lips gently pressed against his own. 

Gage inhaled sharply at the unexpected contact but was quick to respond to this kiss, his lips slow and deliberate against her own. It wasn’t long until he was grasping her waist to hold her tightly against himself. Kisses became more aggressive and fingers tangled in hair before the two pulled apart, chests heaving.

“Boss.” He said breathlessly.

“Cat.” She corrected him, smiling warmly. 

“Cat, what are you doing?”

Hurt flashed across her face. She began to recoil from him, stepping back like an injured animal trying to hide its wounds.

“Hey now,” Gage snatched her wrist in his calloused hand before she could retreat; he knew her, knew she would shut down. “Come on, Boss. You don’t really want someone like me. I’m a bad guy. You’re… not.” 

She pursed her lips, glancing at the ground. “Don’t say that,” she muttered “you’re good to me.” 

Gage couldn’t conceal the smirk that played at the corners of his lips, but he raised an eyebrow to her.

“You never thought about it? About us??” She added.

“Hell, I mean yea it’s crossed my mind. But just cuz I want something don’t mean it’s right for you.” 

“I- I want to be with you, Gage. What’s wrong with that? If you don’t feel the same, fine. But if you’re just saying that because you’re…or something…- I really care for you. Nothings going to change that.” she allowed the incomplete statement to hang in the air, unsaid words between them understood- ‘Scared’ is what she had wanted to say, but she would never accuse him of that openly.

The raider bit his lip contemplatively, suddenly going red in the face. His grip on Cat’s wrist never released, and she found him absently rubbing his thumb in small circles. 

“I’ve never done this kind of thing before. I’ve never felt this way about anyone else before.” He admitted.

“You said you trusted me; trust me on this. We can figure this out as we go.” 

“You mean it, Boss? You really want me?” A wary smile appeared on his face as his eyes lit up with hope. 

Cat all but threw herself at him in response, hoping to show him rather than tell him how much she wanted him, lips colliding more meaningfully and eager this time, open mouthed and heated.

—-

The two couldn’t get back to the Fizztop Grille fast enough that night. Late into the night, when everything in the park had settled down and only silence and the stars above lay over them, Porter Gage found his arms wrapped around the Nuka World Overboss in a warm embrace- something out of a dream he never expected to come true. 

“You’re something else, you know.” He said softly, running his fingers through Cat’s hair to expose her neck. She hummed contently in response.

“I feel like I’ve found a part of me I never knew was missing, and I never want to live without it again.” He mumbled, placing soft kisses along her neck. 

Cat rolled to face him before responding. “I feel the same way- like you’re the only person in the world, and two centuries, that I really feel happy with.”

“Oh come on, Boss. Don’t get too soft on me.” He teased before kissing her softly. But the impact of her words and his joy at hearing them couldn’t be hidden by his front. The smile that illuminated his eyes couldn’t be mistaken. 

“Happy birthday, Porter Gage.”


End file.
